1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for shaving ice for use in making cones of ice and the like to which flavoring is added.
2. Prior Art
Ice chips shaved from a block of ice have long been used for manufacture of deserts and confectionaries. Commonly, such ice chips or shavings are collected into a holder and a syrup of desired flavor, or combination of flavors, is poured over the top of the ice to provide sweetening and desired taste.
In the past, a great many devices have been proposed to provide a desired consistence of ice chips for ice shavings confectionaries. Hand held and operated devices are well known and have been used for many years. Such devices generally comprise a holder for a knife blade or blades that are drawn, turned, or the like, across a block of ice or in some instances, larger, bulkier, devices have been used to crush a larger block of ice. More recently, machines have been proposed that will allow a block of ice to be held in a fixed position moved into engagement with automatically operated cutter blades that are pulled or turned across a surface of the block of ice to produce ice shavings. The ice shavings are then collected and are thereafter scooped into a cone shaped container, such as one that is formed from paper or the like, and a syrup is poured over the contained ice.
Presently, there remains a continuing need for a machine that will reliably provide a uniform consistency of ice shavings to better receive syrup poured over them and provide an attractive appearance to consumers. Also, there remains a need for a machine that is safe and easy for an operator to use and control, that allows the operator to selectively control travel of a block of ice into a turning blade, that includes a unique blade mounting arrangement and provides for direct filling of the containers in which the confectioneries are to be marketed.